Dark Depths
by MoonMarigold
Summary: Marinette had been chosen by the sea five years ago to live a blessing and a curse. When a boy with golden hair finds a ring along the shore, she knows she needs to help him before he makes a mistake. Mermaid AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug in any way, shape, or form.**

Marinette woke up on the cold, hard ground. Her ribs hurt, her back hurt, everything hurt. Knowing she had only a few minutes, she ran towards the window. Not even bothering with the lock, she pulled back her fist and felt the glass break beneath her force. Blood streamed down her arm as the door opened behind her.

"I told you, I don't know anything about them!" She shouted backing up towards the window.

Slipping on her own blood, she heard a shout as she dropped into the ocean depths below.

* * *

5 years later…

Adrien walked along the shore, waiting for the sun to rise. As he breathed in the fresh salty air, he knew he had to get back quickly before his father and Natalie realized he was gone. He wasn't allowed outside. His family had moved to the coast for his health, but without being able to experience the ocean, he felt like he was trapped in a bubble. He had been diagnosed with chronic leukemia five years ago, but decided to stop taking the treatment because he wanted to live the rest of his life, no matter how short it was, as an ordinary college student. Unfortunately his father wasn't in agreement. Adrien knew that it had to do with losing him after he had already lost his mother, but he was tired of living in hospitals or being alone at home while his father went away for business. Sure, Natalie and Gorilla were there but he wanted friends. Adrien knew he only had about a year left to live, so he had started to sneak out of the house to do all the things he had left on his list. But finally, after months of convincing, his father decided they would move from the city to the coast, and applied Adrien for a fashion college in Moonwater Springs.

The sun had begun to rise, reflecting it's golden light off of the crashing waves making the water sparkle and dance before his eyes. He had never seen anything like it, it was possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A glimmer in the sand caught his attention. He crossed the shore and plucked a silver ring from the surf. His eyes widened as it began to glow in his hand. All of a sudden he heard the familiar sounds of Natalie's alarm clock. Slipping the ring in his pocket, he scrambled back to his house, crawling in through the window and snuck into his bed right as he heard a knock at the door.

"Adrien? Are you up? Ready for the first day of school?"

"Yes Natalie." He called back. "I'll be out in a minute!"

He sighed. That was too close for comfort.

* * *

Marinette glided through the water getting some early morning exercise before school. As she neared her secret beach, she saw a boy with golden hair walking along the shore. Quickly ducking behind the rocks, she watched as the boy picked up something from the sand. She saw a bright light in his hands which sent her mind racing. She had only seen a light like that five years ago, when she received her powers. Instinctively, her hands went to her earrings, she knew the ocean didn't pick just anyone and if that boy didn't know what he was getting himself into, he could be in very big trouble. She watched as he slipped it into his pocket and ran back to his house before she zoomed off towards the pier.

She had to get to him, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! As asked by a reviewer, Adrien will be shirtless and have abs ;) Just gotta wait for the right chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Good morning class! We have a new student today!" Ms. Bustier cheerfully exclaimed. "Don't be shy, come on in!"

Adrien stepped into the classroom and took a deep breath.

"Hi everyone, my name is Adrien." He said, giving a shy grin.

"Now Adrien, you can go and sit by Nino over there." Ms. Bustier said, turning to write something on the board while Adrien slid into his seat.

"Hey, man. My name's Nino." Nino said, holding out his hand.

Adrien smiled and shook it.

"Adrien."

"Alright class today we'll talk about-," Ms. Bustier started.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Bustier!" Marinette burst into the room, panting. She ran up the stairs and slid into her seat next to her best friend.

"Marinette, that's the second time this week!" Ms. Bustier exclaimed.

"I know, Ms. Bustier. I'm really sorry!" Marinette pleaded.

"Now normally, I'd have to send you to the principal's office… but since we have a new student today, I'll let you slide if you show him around." She smiled slyly.

Marinette smiled, "Thank you so much! I promise I won't be late again!"

As Marinette took out her journal, her best friend Alya slid her a sheet of paper.

 _How come you're late again?_

Marinette giggled sheepishly and scribbled down an answer.

 _I overslept. You know me, hopeless without my alarm clock ^^;_

 _Girl, I think you need a louder alarm clock. At least Ms. Bustier was nice enough to give you a pass._

 _True. Who is the new kid anyway?_

 _He's that blonde guy sitting over by Nino ;)_

Marinette looked over where Nino sat and immediately did a double take. It was the golden haired boy from the beach! She thought at least. She wasn't entirely sure. After all, she only saw him from a distance. Besides, the sea seemed to choose people based on their fighting spirit or a traumatic moment in their past, at least that's what was in common with all the other merfolk she met. The only difference between her and them is that she could change back into a human and they couldn't. Either way, the boy looked like he didn't have a care in the world. His clothing was of fancy brands and his hair was wavy but neatly kept. If you asked Marinette, he looked a bit like a rich snob. He did have lovely green eyes though.

Suddenly she felt a jab in her side.

She shot a dirty look at Alya, who slipped her a piece of paper.

 _Girl, you're staring._

Groaning, she put her head down on her desk and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

After class, just as he was leaving the classroom, Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey! You're the newbie right?"

A girl with black hair in pigtails and blue eyes that reminded him of the sea stood there smiling.

"Uh, yeah." He stuttered, beating himself up internally. _Wow could I have sounded any lamer? Adrien, you're trying to fit in here. Try to make a good impression._

He cleared his throat, "I'm Adrien."

"Marinette. I'm supposed to show you around."

Adrien blanched. He had totally forgotten about that.

"Uh, sure, let me just call Goril- I mean my bodyguard."

Marinette stared. He had a bodyguard? He was more rich than she thought. He definitely was not the boy from the beach. He probably never had to do anything hard in his life!

She put on a smile. "Okay, I'll wait outside."

Marinette sat on a bench outside the classroom and got lost in thought. The boy from the beach had to be somewhere in her town. He was definitely new… Maybe there was another new student besides Adrien, or maybe the boy didn't go to her school. Maybe he was homeschooled? That could be it. After all, when something bad happens, normally parents become very overprotective. Her parents did. It took her 5 years to convince them that she was fine and let her go to her dream college so she could be a fashion designer. She knew they were worried because if she actually became famous (which didn't seem likely, to her at least), the men might come after her again. She didn't even remember why they took her in the first place.

"Arinette…"

She frowned. Why did they take her?

"Marinette!"

"Huh?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, surprising her and sending her tumbling off the bench.

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" Adrien asked. "You were kind of in the zone." He held out his hand to her, but Marinette ignored it.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought." She said sheepishly. "Let's go."

As Marinette showed him around, Adrien, couldn't help but glance over at her every few seconds. He was worried about her. She had looked so conflicted when he found her on the bench, but now she was acting like nothing had ever happened. As the tour ended, they made their way to the front of the school just as it started to rain.

"Are you serious?! The weather report said it would be clear today," Marinette groaned.

Adrien's car pulled up to the stairs leading up to school.

"Um… I can ask if we can give you a ride home." Adrien said. "It's the least I can do for you."

"No, no it's okay. My house is just around the corner." Marinette said quickly. "I'll just wait till the rain lets up."

Adrien, shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled out his umbrella and started walking toward his car, but stopped and walked back.

"Here." He said giving her his umbrella. "See you."

Marinette blushed, watching him run to his car and drive off. Maybe he wasn't a snob after all. He definitely wasn't her golden haired mystery though. She looked at the umbrella and sighed, it would have been a nice gesture for anyone but her. But then again, it's not like she could tell him that whenever she touched the slightest bit of water she turned into a mermaid.


End file.
